edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 1
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: November 7, 2018 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 117 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Adventure Fantasy Mystery Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: There's No Place to Be Safe Nowhere is Safe The Hurt Begins |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: Rated PG-13 for violence, scary scene. |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Legend of the Witch's Ghost |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter - Part 2 |} Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Final Chapter: Part 1 is the seventh movie of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy and Friends film, Rumpel tricks a mid-life crisis burdened Eddy into allowing himself to be erased from existence and cast in a dark alternate timeline where Rumpel rules. Plot Part 1 Concurrently, Evil Tim and queen of darkness arrives at Rumpel Manor, where Rumpelstillskin is holding a meeting with his Rumpel's army. Evil Tim informs Rumpel of that how to did rid of the Eds's removal from Peach Creek. While discussing their plans, Rumpel declares to his army that he alone must be the one to kill Eddy but that he requires another's wand to find a powerful the Elder wand like in 3 years ago. Rumpel pull out his sign the contract chooses queen of darkness to sign it for dial to work together, then she sign it. Rumpel toys with the Crying Girl, whom he has bound and levitated before killing her. Eddy has steadily grown tired of being a loser and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to yearn for the days when he felt like a "king of scam". He takes his friends to Peach Creek Junior High to celebrate Jimmy's 13th birthday. Eddy gets annoyed when Ed and Jonny eat the kids' cake along with most of the other party food. Sarah being rude to Eddy. Kevin calls him Eddy, "a dork". After he lets out "Shut Up!" the entire crowd cheers. This coupled with the fact that the birthday cakes were decorated with a "cute" Jimmy named "Mr. Yum Yum" finally makes Eddy snap and he smashes the new birthday cake in anger. He and Edd argue outside about his reaction which ends with Eddy saying to himself that he wished he was died. After storming off, Eddy encounters Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel, who had observed Eddy's angry outburst with Double D, seizes his chance. He follows Eddy and arranges what appears to be an accident where he is trapped under his carriage. Eddy helps him and Rumpel being "grateful", gives Eddy a ride and a meal. When Eddy voices his frustrations, Rumpel offers to give Eddy a day to live like a real King of scam in exchange for a day from his childhood, he would not remember being erased from existence. Eddy signs the contract and appears in a reality where he is still feared by villagers. He takes the opportunity to cause some light hearted mischief until he finds wanted posters for the Kids and the Eds and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by Rumpel's army and taken to Rumpelstiltskin, now the King of Peach Creek and possibly Emperor of a good deal more, rumpel's army has become derelict and run down. Rumpelstiltskin uses the Eds and the Kids some of Eddy's friends as slave labor. The day Rumpelstiltskin erased was the day that Eddy was born. Eddy only got 6 days to live. When the day ends, Eddy will fade from existence. Eddy escapes Rumpelstiltskin's castle with Ed and Edd. After arrive at the wood, Eddy tells the Eds what happening. The Eds are searching for Ed's club to save from the Rumpel's army. That night, awoken by visions of Rumpelstillskin through their connected minds, Eddy attempts to leave, feeling guilty that people have been injured for him. The next morning, Eddy have a convention with Ed and Double D about Eddy got 5 more days to live, telling about to plan find the fifth Horcruxes. But Jack, tells the Eds that the real locket has been in the house, but that it has been stolen by Cillian Darcy. Eddy orders Jack to find Cillian and bring him back. At the Peach Creek's Court many things are changing. Keon Marlon, under Rumpel's Imperius Curse, has taken the position of Peach Creek's Court and decreed that all people must be screened to determine their Blood status. The Eds has also become a most wanted, Meanwhile, Eddy reading a his cool magazine. Jack and Diana return with Cillian, Diana ran to Eddy and jump and give him a big hug. who reveals that he has given the locket to queen of darkness. The trio use Polyjuice Potion to take on the appearance of 2 guards and John Cattermole, the lawyers officials and infiltrate the court to retrieve the locket. The trio are separated as Ed must take care of Mary Cattermole, John Cattermole's wife as well as an angry Zaxley; Eddy goes to queen of darkness's office to search for the locket; and Double D follows queen of darkness to the courtroom where she is holding unfair trials for family. In his search, Eddy only finds the files in her desk detailing the surveillance of his friends and their relatives. He later joins Ed and they go down to the courtroom, where a large group of with three were-cats from the dead; Lena ReCalin, Colin ReCalin and Miss Blander are being used to scare the people trial into submission and queen of darkness is interrogating Mary. Eddy, in a fit of rage, stuns queen of darkness. He quickly retrieves the locket, and the trio successfully escape the Court after several people notice Eddy, who has been deemed an Undesirable. Arriving in the Forest of Darkness, Eddy and Double D discover that Ed has been splinched, and while Double D tends to his wounds, he tells Eddy that they cannot return to Clubhouse. After Ed is healed, Edd casts enchantments around the tent they have set up to conceal them from the army who are now looking for Eddy; the trio try to destroy the locket, but to no avail. They decide that they will search the countryside for more Horcruxes while taking turns wearing the locket. One night, Edd remeber the time, that the Eds were meet Dumbledore has left Eddy Silver Sword. He tells him that the sword is Goblin-made, meaning that it does not retain rust or scratches, but it does imbibe any and all things that will make it stronger. As Eddy has killed Salazar Slytherin's basilisk in 2 year ago with the sword, the sword is now impregnated with basilisk venom, one of the few rare substances that can destroy a Horcrux. This revelation causes Ed, who is wearing the locket, to snap. As the locket has increased Ed's increasing worry for his Ed's Parents and Sarah, then Ed and Eddy having a fight and tell Ed to Get Out, Ed drop the locket and gave his stuff out, then Ed turn look at Double D and say to come with him, but Double D decide to stay. leaving Eddy and Double D behind. That night, Double D is sad about Ed's sudden departure and he thinks Ed is too stupid and Eddy try to cheer him up and dancing, smiling and just having fun. (Featuring the song "The Train Song" made by the Measels). The next day, Eddy looking at the calendar. He only got 4 more day to go. He tells Double D, to go to Peach Creek's side town. Arriving in Peach Creek's side town on Christmas Eve, the two first visit the graveyard where both Eddy and Edd's families are buried. After sharing an emotional moment and laying a wreath on Eddy’s parents' grave, they visit the memorial to Eddy's family, and then encounter the historian Bathilda Mugshot, who live this town for long time. Eddy and Edd follows her to her old, disgusting home, where they find a picture frame of Gregorovitch. Who is Bathilda's great wife. However, Before Eddy and Edd realise that the real Bathilda had been killed and her body had been taken over by Voldemort's pet, (And lately discovered a Horcrux) Magini. Only Eddy can understand the very little that Bathilda speaks as he can speak Parsletongue, and Magini is a snake. fighting with Magina at Bathilda Mugshot's house.]] Bathilda Issues Eddy up the stairs, ordering Edd to stay behind, to ambush Eddy. Edd seems reluctant, but Eddy thinks by following He may present him with the silver sword. Only once Eddy is upstairs does Bathilda's body crumble and Magini flops out, and begins attacking Eddy. Upon leaving, Double D runs upstairs to attempt to help Eddy, her Blasting Curse at the snake, finally to escape back to the forest. The Next morning, Eddy and Double D spend Eddy's few days convalescence in the Forest of Darkness where Eddy sits down to read magazine's book, "How To Be Rich". That night, awoken by visions of Rumpelstillskin tells the wandmaker Dallas, told him about the Elder Wand been stolen by the young Gregorovitch. While Double D sleeps, Eddy resumes the position of keeping watch outside the tent. Not long after a silver doe appears. It is obviously a Patronus, due to the silvery texture and appearence. The doe leads Eddy away from the camp sight and to a small, frozen lake, where at the bottom, lay Silver Sword. Eddy breaks the ice using Double D's wand and attempts to retrieve the sword. Only when he attempts does necklace (Horcrux) sense that the sword is near, it wraps itself so tightly around Harry's neck that it actually cuts the flesh. Ed appears in time to leap into the water and rescue Eddy, as well as retrieve the sword. Eddy dresses himself and lays the necklace on a flat rock for Ed to stab with the sword. Eddy speaks Parseltongue in order for the necklace to open and be able to be killed. Rumpelstillskin's eye appears when it opens and a voice begins speaking to Ed, teasing him. Edd is awake and say Ed, Edd was angry and said, "Where do you come back?". Ed want to apology for leaving behind. The Eds are forgiving. Double D tells them that they need to speak to Alex Dallion and ask him about the highly powerful magical. They having a cheering in the living room, Alex show the book and give it to Double D to read and telling the story, "The Tale of the Three Brothers". Double D started to read, starting of the three Perviell brother traveling to North Dark Forest to see the Death the wishing God. The first brother ask for the Powerful Wand. Then the Death turn to the second brother ask the Ring of Fire to giving to his wife. Then the Death turn to the third Brother asked for the Silver Stone for the most powerful sowrd in the world. The three brother are heading off to there own kind. The first brother killed the people with his Elder Wand. That night, the strange person broken into his house and stolen the Elder Wand and then stab the throat, so Death took the first brother. The Second brother walking home to his wife, but sadder, His wife been killed by Unkrown, so he hang himself, so death took the 2nd brother. As the third brother, death been search for him and never been find him. Then Death found the third brother and giving the Silver Sword to his son. Alex knows it's called The Three Magicians, which means there three powerful magic, "The Elder Wand", "The Silver Sowrd" and "the Ring of Fire". Soon a later, the Rumpel's army rides on a horse to Alex's place to arrest the Eds and Alex. Alex tell them to get out of here, so the Eds are finally escape. There back to the dark forest again. Suddenly escape back to the forest, where a group of Rumpel's Bounting hunter are waiting to capture them. Double D casts a Stinging Jinx on Eddy, after which he envisions Rumpelstillskin interrogating Gregorovitch at Peach Creek's Jail. Gregorovitch tells him from the 2 years from the past that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore and Rumpelstillskin leaves and kill him. They are captured and taken to Rumpel's Manor. At Rumpel's Manor, Kevin is asked to identify the real Eddy, but he hesitates in doing so. Vittoria spots the Silver Sword. She orders Ed and Eddy imprisoned in the cellar, where Prince, Lilly, Fiona, Sally and the smart old guy Olivetti, and Hopkins the Goblin are also being held captive. Vittoria tortures Double D on how they got the sword, which she believed to be in her vault at The Bank. Eddy is still thinking to plan to escape, and Diana immediately Apparates to save them. At Eddy's request, Diana Disapparates with Prince, Lilly, Fiona, Sally and Olivetti to Shell Side and arrives back to free Eddy and Ed. Several duels ensue between Kevin's Mum, Ed, Eddy, and Kevin, but Diana is able to cause a distraction in which Eddy disarms Kevin and Ed retrieves Double D. However, Vittoria kills Diana as the prisoners Apparate to the Beach side. The Eds and the other tearfully prepare a proper burial for him at the Beach side hill. That night, Rumpelstillskin breaks into Dumbledore's tomb and successfully retrieves the Elder Wand, unleashing a thunderbolt into the sky. Order of events in the film * Evil Tim and queen of darkness and her army meet Rumpel having a cheering with him about how to get rid of the Eds to rule the world. * Eddy gets tried from do the same thing everyday. * This morning Double D driving to school to see Jimmy's birthday. * Eddy Gets Mad and slam the cake with his hand and walks off. * Eddy Meet Rumpel * Eddy signs the Deal of the life time * Eddy in the other world and happy to be do something like Money, Jawbreaker. * Eddy found the wanted of Edd and Ed. * Eddy ran to the Cul-de-sac and see all the creepy/Eddy gets capture by the witches. * Rumpel the kingdom of the Cul-de-sac * Rumpel count Eddy's Life will be end./Rumpel stolen Eddy's soul into Rumpel's fifth Horcruxes. * Eddy planning to escape and recues the Eds. * Rumpel gets angry. * Eddy told them for what Eddy did wrong and Eddy say his got only 6 days until his life will be end. * The Hiding Place * The Next moring, Eddy got 5 days to go. * Jack hiding from the Eds and Jack told about the horcruxes, he told Eddy that his knows where the horcruxes. * Rumpel's army seaching Eddy where like in School./The new presedent name Keon Marlon from them Rumpel's army and say everyone in this world to find Eddy and there will get $5,000,000 dollars./Jack and Eddie walking around to find the horcruxes and saw the army's bulling people and killed them and Jack and Eddie runs away. * The Eds are bored, Ed and Eddy playing "snakes and ladders" and Edd go on his laptop and see all of bugs. * Jack is back with Diana and Eddie, Diana miss Eddy so much and gave a big hug./Jack say queen of darkness has got a horcruxes it's Locket Necklace so the Eds are heading off to plan. * Infiltration of the City of Rumpel's Court Building. * Camping sequences and Ed's departure. * Eddy and Edd's journey to The Wood and Magini's attack. * The Blood Line and Ed's return. * Destruction of the locket. * Visit to Alex Dallion, and arrival of the Rumpel's army. * Disapparation and run-in with Bounting Hunter, The Trio's capture. * Old Rumpel Manor scenes, rescue by Diana. * Diana's death. * Rumpel steals the Silver Sword and shot up in the sky. Characters in Part 1 The Eds * Eddy was now turn 17 Years Old. * Ed was now turn 19 Years Old. * Double D was now turn 18 Years old. The Kids * Nazz * Kevin * Rolf * Sarah * Jimmy * Jonny * Plank * Cillian Darcy * Jack * Prince * Diana as Eddy's old girlfriend she return from the movie; "(Ed, Edd n Eddy in the Game World)" * Lilly * Fiona * Sally * Principal Antonucci Villian * Rumpelstillskin was the originally young man, will taking over the world, with helping with Evil villains. Rumpel's World * Olivetti was an old man and the smart man, better than Double D. * Gregorovitch/Young Gregorovitch was 115 years old man and crime for taking the Elder Wand. * Dumbledore was a professor of the Wizard School of Magic and He died from 2 years old. * Alex Dallion was crazy person little. * Dallas was a Wandmaker guy who look after the wands. Rumpel's Army * Leo as Eddy's older brother join by Rumpel army. * Evil Tim as the villain * queen of darkness as the villan * Keon Marlon was new presedent of the united state of america and Rumpel's army. * Vittoria was the crazy Pysco killer lady with the big boobs and likes to torture everyone. * Karl Marx was the leader of Rumpel's Bounting hunter to find Eddy. * Wolf was the Rumpel's bounting hunter. * Mr Dargis as the lawyer has return from the movie; "(Ed Edd n Eddy in London: The Movie)" * Lena ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Colin ReCalin as the twins has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" * Miss Blander as the aunt has return from the Dead; "(Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy: The Movie)" Animals * Eddie was Ed's pet. * Magini was Rumpel's pet snake and so the Horcruxes * Wilfred was Rolf's pet. * Victor was Rolf's pet. Soundtrack #Opening #Evil Tim and Queen to Rumpel Manor #Same Day, Every Day #Eddy Signs the Deal #Rumpel's Kingdom #At The Forest #The Hiding Place #Rumpel's Army #Diana #Sneak into the Rumpel's Court #Detonators #The Locket #Fireplace Escape #Ed Leaves #The Exodus #Christmas Eve #Bathilda Mugshot #Double D's Speech #Destroying the Locket #Alex Dallion #The Tales of the Three Brothers #Captured and Tortured #Rescuing Lilly #Farewell to Diana #The Elder Wand Quotes *'TBT': *'TBT': List of Deaths Gallery TBT Category:Movies Category:The movie